


Fyre and Ice

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're forced to live on Asguard with Thor and Loki. Loki doesn't know what to do about you





	Fyre and Ice

“Ah. Thor’s Midgardian pet.” A cold voice coos. Loki. Thor had warned you about him, about how he may provoke you if he came across you. You ignore him and continue reading your book, the History of Asgard. “Did your master tell you not to speak with me?” He gives a cold laugh and you clench your jaw. “Come now little pet. Speak.” He taunts then runs a cold finger up the curve of your neck. You snap the book shut.   
‘Don’t be alone with Loki.’ Thor had instructed. Too late.   
“You would know all about being a pet wouldn’t you Traitor?” You say still not looking at him. “How is Thanos doing?” You look up at him and see the anger in his eyes. But not just anger, there’s also surprise and intrigue. His lips are curled up ever so slightly at the corners.  
“Thor always does bring the best pets from Midgard.”   
“If you’re trying to insult me you’re going to have to try harder.” You say coolly, you weren’t exactly popular on Earth. Being an alien or having powers like one, after New Mexico, New York and London didn’t exactly make people want you around. But Loki didn’t know that. Didn’t know how unwanted you were, how much Thor wanted to protect you from that fear and hatred.   
You stand and walk away from Loki onto a balcony and look out over Asgard. It really is a beautiful place, not much like home though.   
“You dare walk away from a Prince of Asgard!” Loki demands following you, god this guy couldn’t take a hint.   
“Uh, yup.”  
“How dare you.” He sneers.   
“Like this.” You say turning away from the view and heading toward your private rooms. No one, not even Odin himself is allowed in your rooms without your permission. The only one with constant access other than yourself is Thor.   
“Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you!” Loki roars, and without thinking you scoff. His hand wraps around your arm and spins you around toward him. His skin is blue and after a second he looks completely floored that you’re not reacting.   
“Let go.” You snap. When he doesn’t you light yourself on fire. He drops your arm in shock.   
“You are not a normal Midgardian.” He says looking stunned.   
“I never said I was.” You reply, he can’t hurt you unless he uses an actual weapon. His ice power is useless. “You can call me Fyre.” You say and he smirks.   
“Do you not fear me Fyre?”  
“No.”  
“I could kill you so easily.” He says, his blue eyes cold.   
“But you won’t.”  
“Why won’t I?”  
“I intrigue you. You want to figure me out and you never will if you kill me.” You say looking up at him, your faces only inches apart.   
“Fyre!” Thor calls from the far end of the hallway, his voice really is like thunder. “Are you alright?” He asks as he nears you and his brother, who has, regrettably, stepped away from you. You douse the flames and Thor takes you by the arm leading you away from Loki. You glance back and see that Loki is watching you through his lashes with a small smirk on his face, his blue eyes shine with curiosity and something else.   
“I’m okay Thor.” You assure him softly as the two of you make your way down the hall.   
“I thought I told you never to be alone with him.”   
“Sorry.” You mumble then peek over your shoulder again, lust. That’s what else was hiding in Loki’s eyes. Lust. But was it for you or your power?


End file.
